I Fell in Love with a Basketball
by Annie D
Summary: Emails from Haruko to Ayako, covering topics including Sakuragi's crush, Rukawa's moodiness, the Brigade's silliness and basketball.
1. Part 1

Author's Note: Haruko is by far the most difficult of all the Slam Dunk characters for me to get into the head of, so OOC-ness. Although I could use the excuse that it's the final year and people have changed etc... 

Disclaimer: I am a fan and a pack-rat. Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue, and the style of this story was taken from the novel _I Fell in Love with a Leather Jacket_ by (damn, forgot the author). 

**I FELL IN LOVE WITH A BASKETBALL**

**Part 1**

Konichiwwa Ayako-sempai! 

Thanks so much for emailing me, it's been ages since I heard from you. When was it last we met? Oh yes, on Kogure-sempai's farewell, wasn't it? Feels like so long ago. Actually it feels kind of strange communicating this way, I haven't really gotten the hang of emailing just yet, but I guess it's pretty interesting. 

Anyway, school and the team are doing fine. We've got quite a number of new members here, too. There hasn't been much trouble so far, although we do rather miss you and your fan. ^_^ Rukawa-kun's the captain of course, and Hanamichi-kun's been made vice-captain. I'm so proud of them, really, and they're settling in really well. 

Oh remember Hikaru-san, the gangster fellow who got into trouble with Hanamichi-kun's friends last year? I've managed to make him join the team, turns out he's got a real eye for long shots, although not as good as Mitsui-sempai was, of course. And you know last year's MVP Ishimaru Nanaho of the Tomigaoka Junior High? He's joined Shohoku! It's going to be really exciting this year with all these new players. 

Anyway, I think that's it for now, hope to hear from you soon. 

Akagi Haruko. 

* * *

Ayako-sempai, 

I am so jealous! I wish I could have been there to see my oniichan beat Uozomi-sempai again. He did telephone to tell me about the game, but he didn't say much about the details, not like you did. Thank you, although I do wish I'd been there myself. It just isn't the same reading about a game when you can see it first-hand. 

Anzai-sensei has been mentioning about taking on another team manager since the team is much larger now than it has been for quite a while. I've been scouting out for potential candidates but there hasn't really been anyone that can take up the job. 

In some lighter news, the cheerleaders (remember, Rukawa-kun's fans?) have been officially banned from the gym, because they're disrupting practice. Apparently Hanamichi-kun lodged an official complaint with the school board. It was pretty funny, actually, but I don't know how to describe exactly what happened, since those girls refused give up without a fight. But then again, they _are_ disruptive to practice, and I'm not going to miss them. 

Akagi Haruko. 

* * *

Ayako-sempai... 

Oh my goodness, I hope Miyagi-sempai will be all right, that sounds really bad. An infection, you say? Just make sure he has a lot of rest, and his elbow will get better in no time. The team sends their regards and best wishes. 

Anyway, there have been quite a number of things happening lately. For one, Hikaru-kun got in trouble with the rugby team, and it was Sakuragi-kun who had to help bail him out. It seems our basketball club has gained quite a reputation lately, and the other sports clubs have felt neglected since most of the school's budget has been put aside for us. *sigh* We shall see what happens. 

And then Rukawa-kun's father came to Shohoku. It turns out he wants Rukawa-kun to go back with him to Tokyo. I don't know what we're going to do if Rukawa-kun leaves. He's the captain, and as much as I know Sakuragi-kun would love to be captain, he can't handle the job alone. Anzai-sensei is going to talk to Rukawa-kun's father tomorrow, let's all hope for the best. 

But there's some good news, too! Mito Yohei has been made the second team manager! Oh, I know, he hasn't played basketball before, but he knows so much about the game now, he's perfect for the role! Hanamichi-kun wasn't too eager about having his friend boss him around, but I know he knows that Mito-kun is really good for the job. It's nice having someone to talk to on the bench again, too. 

Akagi Haruko. 

* * *

Ayako-sempai. 

There's still problems with Rukawa-kun's father. I don't know what the details are, but Rukawa-kun's become extremely stressed lately. I know you can't imagine such a thing, because until a few days ago neither could I, but it's true. Even Hanamichi-kun's had to give him space (yes, another shocker!) even though he's been made the temporary captain, with Ishii-kun as his temporary vice-captain. 

The budget problem however, has been solved, thanks to (oh you won't believe this) the Rukawa Brigade! They had heard about the how the other clubs were pressuring us and they held this fund-raiser / publicity event to bring the other clubs into the spotlight. And it worked! It came out in the school newspaper, I'll be sure to post a copy to oniichan so he can show you guys. But on the downside, this means that the Rukawa Brigade _has_ to be let into the gym during practice now. I guess they do show they're support for Rukawa-kun in their own way. I don't know how Rukawa-kun's handling it. I wish he'd talk to someone. 

Akagi Haruko. 

* * *

Ayako-sempai... 

Rukawa-kun's father has agreed to a compromise. If Rukawa performs really well during the friendly match with Shoyo two and a half weeks from now, he'll let him stay in Shohoku. Apparently Rukawa-kun's father wants to see whether he really does belong as a basketball player. I'm actually really angry with Rukawa-kun's father right now. He hasn't seen _any_ of Rukawa-kun's games _ever_ and he doesn't know what a wonderful player he is, and he comes and does this. I know I shouldn't say such things, but I can't help it. 

Hanamichi-kun's been acting a little strange lately, though. I know he's kind of jealous of Rukawa-kun, but it seems to be more than usual lately. I know it's because I keep talking about Rukawa-kun to everyone, you know, asking them to watch out for him, and not upset him, but Hanamichi's just not taking it well. Sometimes Hanamichi can be really immature, I'dve thought he'd understand. This is an important time for us. 

Oh there's someone at the door, need to go now. Ja ne! 

Akagi Haruko. 

Added later: Just had a fight with Hanamichi-kun. I'm sorry, but I'm feeling a bit upset. Will email you soon. 

* * *

Ayako-sempai. 

You won't believe what happened. Remember I told you I had a fight with Hanamichi-kun? Well, yesterday after practice he came to me to apologise and then... oh my gosh I still can't believe this... He told me he _likes _me. 

.......... 

Unbelievable, isn't it? I'm sorry I just had to tell someone about it. Please please please please please don't tell anyone about this, okay? 

But...... HELP. I don't know what to do. 

Haruko 

* * *

Ayako 

(I'm sorry, my hands are still shaking.) 

WHAT? YOU KNEW?! ALL OF YOU KNEW?! 

I shall go hide under my blanket and never come out until graduation. 

Haruko 

PS. Rukawa-kun's getting worse. I don't know what to do about him, either. HELP. 


	2. Part 2

Author's Note: Haruko is prone to (1) telling the truth, (2) not noticing certain details, and (3) overreacting.   
Disclaimer: Dr T commands Slam Dunk, while this story's style is based on the novel _I Fell in Love with a Leather Jacket_ (when I remember the author's name I'll put it up). 

**I FELL IN LOVE WITH A BASKETBALL** **Part 2**

Ayako-sempai. 

  
Things are awkward now in the team. Hanamichi and I haven't talked at all since our last conversation (the one where he told me that… you know…) and I think he might be avoiding me. Or I might be avoiding him. I'm not too sure anymore. 

I think the only person with their feet on the ground right now is Mito-kun. Rukawa's really losing it, and I mean really. He has skipped the last couple of practices, and I keep telling the guys to go talk to him (you know _I_ can't talk to him, really), but they just don't know how. And because their captain is taking some mental time off the rest of the team has lost their momentum. 

Even the Rukawa Brigade has lost their liveliness. 

Have I mentioned we're six days away from the friendly game with Shoyo? 

  
Akagi Haruko.   


* * *

Ayako 

  
All right, all right. I took your advice and finally talked to Hanamichi. It was… a relief, I think. Actually looking back now I don't think we actually got anything settled. We just had a brief conversation after practice today, nothing much. 

You know, Hanamichi is rather adorable when he stammers. 

We kind of agreed that there were a lot of things going on at the moment, what with the Shoyo friendly and Rukawa-kun's father and the rugby team on our tail (I'll get to that in a moment), so we'll just put this aside for a while. About the rugby team, they still have a vendetta against us. A fight almost broke up during lunch break yesterday, but luckily nothing happened. 

I was just wondering, since you seem to know _just about everything_ that went on here, how long did Hanamichi-kun like me? 

  
Akagi Haruko   


* * *

Ayako-sempai… 

  
Oh. 

Why doesn't anybody tell me these things? 

  
Haruko. 

PS. Sorry for the short mail, I'm in the school's computer labs right now.   


* * *

Ayako-sempai. 

  
RUKAWA'S BACK! Yay! 

Let me tell you what happened. It was yesterday right, after the short email I sent you previously, and then there was practice and everything, but Rukawa-kun didn't show up yet again. So near the end of practice Hanamichi-kun got all upset and stomped off to find him, but didn't come back even when practice ended. 

So I hung around in the gym after practice with Mito-kun, because Hanamichi-kun left all his stuff in the lockers so he'd be sure to come back, and you know what happened? Hanamichi did come back into the gym, _dragging_ Rukawa! 

They didn't see us, so Hanamichi started giving Rukawa, who looked half-dead, this really long lecture about responsibility and teamwork and how he was letting the team down (I almost cried, Hanamichi can be so wonderful sometimes). And then Rukawa mumbled something, I couldn't really hear since Mito-kun and I were at one of the corners, and then Hanamichi punched him! Hanamichi punched and kicked him a few more times and I started to panic, but Mito-kun stopped me from interfering. 

But then something really amazing happened. Rukawa-kun, I don't know, just _woke up_! He started fighting back and then although I was still scared since they were fighting and all, it was just… oh I don't know how to describe it. 

They did stop fighting eventually, and Hanamichi said something, and then Rukawa said something in return, and then Rukawa left, and then Hanamichi finally saw me there. I gave him a hug before running home. 

But the point is that Rukawa-kun's back to his old self. He came to practice today. The team's alive again. We've got two days til the Shoyo game. Wish us luck! 

  
Akagi Haruko   


* * *

Ayako-sempai!!! 

Just got back home from the Shoyo friendly game. 

We won. 64-59. 

_[This email has been heavily edited due to the over-detail on plays of the Shohoku-Shoyo game.]_

And then Rukawa put in the final shot just over Kamamoto's head just to clinch the win and the buzzer sounded and we won! It was amazing, I tell you… I can't wait for the IH to start. 

  
Haruko   


* * *

Ayako-sempai. 

Good luck on your exams, that sounds pretty tough but I'm sure you'll do your best. And I hope Mitsui-sempai will be able to recover from his migraines in time. 

It's been a strange past few days to say the least. On Monday Rukawa-kun finally told us that his father had allowed him to stay at Shohoku, and as much as the Rukawa Brigade annoys me, they expressed my relief best by doing a day-long victory dance around the school grounds, confetti and streamers and all. I think they're petitioning for that day to be made the Rukawa Kaede Day at Shohoku. 

And then on Tuesday I was attacked after class. No, no, it wasn't anything serious like that, although very embarrassing. What happened was I was just walking home after practice when this girl appeared out of nowhere and started pelting me with water balloons. Hanamichi was the one who came to my rescue, and I think we've just GOT to have that 'talk' we've put off for the past week. 

I'm also pretty confused now. I mean, I _like_ Hanamichi-kun and everything, he is one of my bestfriends and all, but I don't know whether I can ever get used to him liking me in _that way_. I mean, I've known him too long, and since you told me liked me from the very beginning, I don't know _what_ to think anymore. 

And then there's Rukawa-kun. I know I told you last year that I finally stopped liking him _that way_ but... sometimes when I look at him I still get that little fluttering in my heart. Does that still count as a crush? 

  
Akagi Haruko   


* * *

Ayako-sempai 

  
Hey congratulations! But I'm really sorry about Mitsui-sempai passing out just outside of the exam hall, send him my best wishes. 

I guess you're right. Old habits do die hard, and I've had that crush on Rukawa-kun for what seems like forever. But I am still pretty confused about what to do with Hanamichi-kun. I don't know what's going to happen really. Actually we haven't had that TALK yet because of something else… 

Remember I told you I was attacked with water balloons last Tuesday? The girl's name is Rei, as she's Hikaru-kun's freshman younger sister! Apparently she has quite a crush on Hanamichi-kun, and a vendetta against me. So I haven't been able to talk with Hanamichi properly because she keeps following him around! But we've managed to make her stop dropping chalk on me in the hallways, even if she still does keep throwing paper balls at my head whenever she sees me. 

The rugby team's not letting up, though. They cornered Mito-kun a couple of days ago to give him a 'clear picture' of what they wanted from us. I'm rather worried about that, although Anzai-sensei has assured me he'll talk to the rugby coach. 

  
Akagi Haruko 

... tbc ...


	3. Part 3

Blech. My confidence just had an ass-whooping because of … 

(1) brilliant fanfics (shan't mention names… suffice to say they're in the Slam Dunk fandom) >_   
(2) a [_censored_] [_censored_] [_censored_] who ripped off one of my fics (in another fandom). He Shall Pay.   
(3) some rather disheartening facts I realised about the fanfic-writing arena *sigh* 

Anyone who's reading this, I consider you're giving me a {{hug}}, so there, hah! 

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk goes to Takehiko Inoue. Style of this story is from _I Fell in Love with a Leather Jacket_ by Steve Barlow & Steve Skidmore.   
  


I Fell in Love with a Basketball 

Part 3

  
  
  


Ayako-sempai…   


Oh, I'm so jealous! I hope you guys enjoy the trip, you sure deserve it. Say hello to Kogure-sempai for me, too. Be sure to take as many pictures as you can, okay? 

Anyway, Hanamichi-kun has become somewhat paranoid thanks to Rei-san, who has started a one-girl Sakuragi Brigade, banners and all. She's a rather intense person, she's like the main three members of the Rukawa Brigade rolled into one. At least she no longer throws things at me, because she's saving all her ammunition for the Rukawa Brigade. 

This weekend a whole bunch of us are going to the carnival, it's Anzai-sensei's treat. I'm sure that's going to be fun, it'll be our last time to really relax before the IH eliminations. Even Rukawa-kun's coming, can you believe it? 

I guess this'll be the last mail you'll receive from me until you return from your trip, so have fun!   


Akagi Haruko 

* * *

Ayako…   


Wow, you guys had so much fun! I got all the scans you sent, and I printed them out to show the rest of the team. Hanamichi-kun says to tell Miyagi-sempai that he's gained weight, although I personally don't think so. And we all also generally agree that Kogure-sempai looks very nice with contact lenses. 

We made it to the Final League! The team's been working really hard and you wouldn't believe the cheers we got during the final block match, it was really unbelievable. It was against Minoriwa High, who were a real challenge to play against, at least until the first half was over. It was quite a wide win of 92 over 68, and so we're all really confident entering the Final League. Oh, and Rei's Sakuragi Brigade now has four new members, can you believe it? Hanamichi's a little uncertain how to react to them since he never really had girl fans before, but I think he's warming up to the idea, especially since they fought the Rukawa Brigade in the stands during the game. 

The carnival we had the week before the match was fun, too. We played games and had junk food and took rides and everything. Rukawa-kun was surprisingly cooperative, even when the rest of the team force-fed him candy. Hanamichi even took the time to draw a kitsune nose and whiskers on him! We did so many things. Mito-kun even taught me how to use the rifle at the shooting gallery, I think I'm actually quite good at it. 

Then after the carnival we were still rather on a rush so Anzai-sensei took us to a karaoke bar, the first time I've been to one! I was really nervous since I was the only girl in the whole gang, but all the guys were really sweet, except when they forced me to sing that Utada Hikaru song _Can You Keep a Secret_, which was really embarrassing. Hanamichi-kun tried all these old classic rock songs, and even if the others kept complaining that he had a horrible voice, I thought he was pretty good. But I think the best was when all of us (except Rukawa who had fallen asleep at the bar, still with the kitsune nose and whiskers) sang _My Graduation_ together. 

We're all really a team now. Really family. Anzai-sensei's really proud of us, as am I. I can't wait for the Final League matches. 

I also took a bunch of pictures but I don't have a scanner, so remind me to show them to you when you come visiting by, okay? 

On my desk right now is a monkey beanie baby Hanamichi-kun won me at the carnival. Wasn't that sweet of him? I'm actually feeling rather guilty about the whole situation, since I never noticed his feelings all that while. I want to do something for him, what do you think?   


Akagi Haruko. 

* * *

Ayako-sempai...   


Don't need to get so upset, I'm sure we'll have The Talk soon. I guess I'm still a little scared because I just realised there's so much I don't know, not only about myself but also about people around me and that kind of thing. I mean, what kind of friend am I if I didn't notice Hanamichi-kun had a crush on me all this while? I'm also terrified that I might hurt Hanamichi in some way, which is what I definitely don't want to do. 

And I am _not_ jealous of Rei or the Sakuragi Brigade. You accused me of being jealous of the Rukawa Brigade before, remember? I'm not. I don't know where you get such twisted ideas. 

Oh, and Happy Anniversary! I'm sure Miyagi-sempai will have something special planned, yes? ^_^   


Akagi Haruko. 

* * *

Ayako   


Hey, I'm really sorry about your kitchen catching fire and all, but it's the thought that counts, right? I'm sure Miyagi-sempai is as embarrassed and devastated as it is. 

Anyway, guess who came to visit our school yesterday? Sendoh Akira and Aida Hikoichi! Apparently Aida-kun had come over just to "check us out" and Sendoh just accompanied him for fun. Hanamichi-kun and Rukawa-kun weren't too happy to see them, since Ryonan did beat us last year and all, but it was a very educational visit as Sendoh was so helpful as to even give some of the freshmen a few pointers. I thought that was very nice of him, although Hanamichi didn't think so and tried to engaged him in a one-on-one, which, luckily, didn't happen thanks to Mito-kun and Anzai-sensei. 

BTW, I'm finally gathering up my courage to have The Talk. I've got this whole speech planned in my head, and hopefully things will turn out fine. It's not that I know exactly what I want, or how I feel about Hanamichi-kun, but we just need to discuss it properly, like you said.   


Akagi Haruko. 

* * *

URGENT 

Hanamichi's been suspended from school. Pls tell my oniichan, I can't seem to reach his h/phone. 

Haruko   


... tbc ... 

  


PS. Hey, I know it's short, but it's better than nothing, right? 


	4. Part 4

Author's Note: Haruko's writing is a bit messy now, but that's because her thoughts are so at the moment. Can't really blame her. 

To reviewers: Man, you're all so sweet. *kisses* to all of you!   
  


**I Fell in Love with a Basketball******

**Part 4**

  
  


Ayako-sempai.   


Thank you very much for telling my oniichan, he called me this morning to ask about what happened. 

I don't know whether he's told you the details yet, so I'll just tell you everything now. 

It started after school, and before practice, on Wednesday. Mito-kun was having problems yet again with the rugby team, I'm not really sure how it started but things just were getting out of hand and the rugby team were shouting threats and that sort of thing. I was frightened, of course, but Mito-kun assured me it was all a load of hot air and I had nothing to worry about. 

But then on Thursday these gangster fellows show up on campus. We all _know _they were sent by the rugby team but we haven't any proof. Anyway, they confronted Hanamichi-kun and Mito-kun (and I was there) but of course they didn't fight and just told the troublemakers to leave. But then the bad guys started to get angry because they weren't getting anywhere and so the leader made a rather bad move at me. (I didn't tell my oniichan this, I really don't want him to get upset so please don't tell him, please please please.) 

And so Hanamichi just lost it, and he attacked them, and then all went haywire and they had to get so many of the teachers to restrain him and everything went really mad and I don't remember exactly everything but then Hanamichi got suspended for fighting on school grounds. 

Anzai-sensei and I are going to talk to the school board tomorrow about it.   


Haruko 

* * *

Ayako-sempai   


The appeal was a failure, the school board refused to lift the suspension. Horrible rugby coach brought up all sorts of things from Hanamichi's past to discredit him and Anzai-sensei's decision to bring him on the team. I am very very angry right now, but I refuse to give up. Will update you as things progress.   


Akagi Haruko. 

* * *

Ayako-sempai   


It's been a very intense few days to say the least. I've been running around a lot over the weekend, feeling pretty tired. I contacted Aida-kun in the hopes that his sister will be able to help (she's a writer for that basketball magazine remember?), my oniichan finally arrived here and he's going to talk to the board on Monday, and Ishii-kun and I have been trying to get more info on the rugby team, then I spent some time hanging out with Hanamichi to comfort him, and then there's of course the details I have to handle on the first match of the Final League, which is next weekend. 

It's not so much that I'm worried that Hanamichi won't be able to play in the game, but it's just I cannot believe the injustice of the situation. Hanamichi was just protecting me. I wouldn't have expected anything less from a friend. It's just so ridiculous. 

Will update.   


Akagi Haruko 

* * *

Ayako   


My oniichan finally found out what the gangster fellow did to me, and I think he would knocked out the guy had he not already been in the hospital for treatment his broken jaw and fractures ribs. I got a very long lecture from him, but he should know I didn't want him to worry. 

With this whole deal I haven't been able to pay much attention to the team, but I think Rukawa-kun's handling everything fine on his own. 

I'll be sure to tell Anzai-sensei your idea on easing the management. It'll really help, thank you so much.   


Akagi Haruko 

* * *

Ayako   


What a week. 

I'm still feeling pretty dizzy from it all, but here's the important bits. 

Hanamichi's still suspended, but I think the school board is finally starting to relent. Anzai-sensei, my oniichan and I made another appeal, and it's still under consideration, they're going to pass judgement tomorrow. The team's crossing their fingers as they need Hanamichi for the game on Saturday. Wish us luck. 

And I met up with Aida-kun's sister, she's agreed to write an article about this, and I know it'll help tremendously in Hanamichi's favour, although I'm hoping we won't need to resort to that. I guess it all depends on what the board says tomorrow.   


Akagi Haruko 

* * *

Ayako   


They said NO. I don't believe it. To make things worse, they're making it an _indefinite _suspension. Hanamichi might not be able to return to the school for the whole year.   


Akagi Haruko 

* * *

Ayako-sempai   


Well, we lost the game against Ryonan. I didn't even go, I was too angry. 

Some of the guys of the team and I are plotting something drastic to get the school's attention. We're aiming to do it next Tuesday, when Yayoi-sempai's article comes out.   


Haruko 

* * *

Ayako-sempai   


There were two very intense confrontations today in school. One was between my oniichan and the rugby captain, I wasn't actually there but I was told that the rugby captain was actually terrified of my oniichan, but still wouldn't admit he had anything to do with the fight. 

The second one was between me and the three main members of the Rukawa Brigade. I was talking with some of the schoolmates about the injustice of the situation and how the board were doing wrong against Hanamichi when those three girls had the gall to say that Hanamichi had gotten what he deserved. I was so angry, I think I would have slapped them, but then Rukawa-kun suddenly appeared behind me and said something like, "Sakuragi is the heart of the team. Insult him and you insult all of us." I tell you, those girls turned green. 

Even I was quite surprised by Rukawa-kun's response. I mean, I know he's not good friends with Hanamichi, but it's really wonderful to see that there is an understanding between them. And yes, I have been visiting Hanamichi regularly after school to see how he's doing. He's handling it pretty well, actually, although he keeps wanting to start to cry every time I update him on the measures we're taking to bring him back to us. 

And thank you for the concern, but we're not going to do anything _dangerous_. I know I know, it isn't really like me to take drastic measures, but I care about Hanamichi too much to allow something this stupid to happen to him without trying to fix it, even if by means unusual for myself. We'll see if it works. Wish us luck!   


Haruko 

* * *

Ayako-sempai   


Well, we've done it. The entire Shohoku basketball team (including Rukawa-kun), Rei and the Sakuragi Brigade, the Rukawa Brigade, the Sakuragi Gundam, the Judo Club and I have all been suspended from school. 

The school board's in a panic, because we still have the two Final League games this weekend and no team to play them. And Yayoi-sempai just phoned me to tell me that they're sending reporters over to the school tomorrow. Isn't that interesting? ^_^   


Akagi Haruko 

PS. Sorry for short mail, my parents banned me from using the computer when they found out about my suspension – I just managed to sneak a few minutes online thanks to my oniichan.   


... tbc ...   
  
  



	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk goes to Takehiko Inoue. Style of this story is from _I Fell in Love with a Leather Jacket_ by Steve Barlow & Steve Skidmore.   
  


I Fell in Love with a Basketball 

Part 5

  
  
  
  


Ayako-sempai   


I am so so sorry I didn't give out the details on what happened, I didn't think you'd get _that_ upset about it. 

But as you can guess, since this email is extremely long, it means I am no longer banned from using the computer, which means I am no longer suspended from school, which means that neither is Hanamichi! We did it! We did it! I'm sorry I'm just so happy I keep slipping letters when typing… ^_^ 

So I guess I total recap is in order. You said already know the basics of what happened from the newspapers, but I'll just tell you what happened from our side. 

On Tuesday, we had a protest. And I'm talking about a real picket style protest, although the only banners present belonged to the Sakuragi Brigade. Btw Rei was a real help, that girl has a very healthy set of lungs. Anyway, first Mito-kun and I went to the office to tell them our stand, and when they snubbed us we went to the main courtyard and set up the picket. Oh yes, I forgot to mention, the 'we' in the picket were the whole team, the Judo Club (they're still good friends with us, remember?), the Gundam, the Sakuragi Brigade and the Rukawa Brigade (though they were only there because Rukawa was in the picket, too). 

So we refused to go class, and the teachers just couldn't get us to disperse, and they were starting to panic. So they sent the headmaster to us, and I told him what our situation was with Hanamichi and that we didn't really want to do this because we know picketing is a horrible way to get a message across, but I told them we figured suspending Hanamichi was equally ridiculous, if not more. 

When it became clear we were not going to move from our stand, we got suspended for "disrupting the peace on school grounds". 

Then the next day (which was yesterday), all of us continued our picket as planned, but this time just _outside_ the main gate of school, where legally the board had no power over us. And then the reporters came, Yayoi-sempai was such a great help, and we told them our story. And I finally told them straight on what had happened between Hanamichi and the rugby team and I. 

But then (this bit was really cool) the captain of the rugby team overheard what I had told the reporter and said that I was lying. Then Rukawa walked over to him and told him to swear that I was lying, and then Mito-kun added that it was "common knowledge that Haruko-chan has never told a lie ever", and the reporters swept me over and then gave the rugby team this 'are you serious about her lying or what?' look. I guess it would be hard to imagine I'd lie about something like that. ^_^ 

Then Hanamichi turned up, turns out my oniichan had dragged him to the school, and the reporters started asking for interviews and the rugby team got all panicked, and they sent out the teachers to disperse the gathering but Yayoi-sempai smartly said something along the lines of, "Do you want to prevent the rest of Kanagawa from knowing that have suspended one of the best basketball players in the prefecture just because he was protecting a friend?" 

Then the rugby captain stuttered a bit, and his team started to look a little nervous. But then one of them, I think he was one of the guys involved in the fight, said something really _nasty_ about Hanamichi (with lots of swear words). The reporters wrote that down, and I just _love_ the look that appeared on the faces of the rugby team and the teachers at that moment. 

Then Mito-kun made this speech about how we weren't protesting because Hanamichi was our teammate, but because he was our friend. Then the team, and the Gundam, and various schoolmates who knew Hanamichi to be more than just a "red-haired monster" cheered. It was such a beautiful speech, too bad they had to cut out most of it in the news, but really it was wonderful, and Hanamichi and I actually started to cry a bit near the end. 

My oniichan took charge of the situation from there on and went to talk to the school board while the rest of us continued our protest outside the gate. 

By the end of the day they said they would "give the application some consideration". And then this morning _all_ the suspensions were cancelled. Yay! Yay! Btw, the article on Hanamichi's suspension is still going to come out in Yayoi-sempai's magazine next week, hee hee… 

We're celebrating by having a huge barbecue tonight beach-side. I'm leaving in half an hour, I'm just so happy! I'm sorry, I sound so funny don't I, but I'm just really really happy right now. ^_^ 

Ja ne!   


Haruko 

* * *

Ayako-sempai   


Oh that's so great! It'll be wonderful to see you guys all again, be sure to mail me the details on your arrival so we'll be able to greet you in person at the station. 

The barbecue was really fun. You can tell it was really great since Rukawa-kun fell asleep only once. 

The freshmen mostly had been bullied into bringing food, poor guys. And Anzai-sensei brought his wife, and she commended me on what I had done for Hanamichi, but I didn't think it was just me since the whole team worked together for the protest, even if it was my idea. Oh, even Yayoi-sempai, Aida-kun and a number of the Ryonan guys came including Sendoh-san, whom Hanamichi immediately challenged to a sand-castle building competition, Fukuda-san who started tormenting the Gundam on their candy supply, and Uozomi-san who took charge of the cooking. The Rukawa Brigade even made amends with the Sakuragi Brigade, and you know that _has _to be a good thing. 

I even managed to talk to Rukawa-kun a bit. You know, had this been a year ago, having him say my name to my face would have made butterflies do a crazy dance in my stomach. I guess people do change, don't they? But anyway, I told him that I appreciated what he had done for Hanamichi because I knew they had been rivals for so long, and he answered that he had meant what he said about Hanamichi being the heart of the team. But he also made me promise not to tell Hanamichi what he said. I think that was the most number of words he'd ever said to me in one go. ^_^ 

And Rei, who came on a self-invite, also told me she'll let me "have the tensai Sakuragi because his happiness is everything", and Hanamichi, who overheard, started blushing really badly. 

That reminds me, Hanamichi and I finally had The Talk. 

I think it's enough to say that I told him straight up that I care for him a lot, just seeing how I reacted to his suspension would be evidence enough. But whether it's a sisterly affection or what, I'm still not too certain. Then he told me that he doesn't really expect much from me in return, and that he respects whatever choice I make from now on. 

I really don't know. But for starters tomorrow Hanamichi's walking me home from school. We'll see what happens from there on.   


Akagi Haruko 

* * *

Ayako   


I guess this'll be the last email we'll exchange since you're arriving tomorrow morning. We're all looking forward to seeing you, Miyagi-sempai and Mitsui-sempai. The guys say they're really touched you'd come all this way just to see our last two Final League matches, and Anzai-sensei says to remind you to remind them to bring their basketball gear. ^_^ 

And don't worry, I'm sure the team'll play their best, we've got the tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi back, remember? 

See you tomorrow! Ja ne!   


Haruko   


  


FIN 

PS: Ambiguous ending, ne? I guess it's up to you how things will proceed from then on. ^.~   
  



End file.
